Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{4}{20}+15\dfrac{14}{20} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {15} + {\dfrac{14}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {15} + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{14}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{4}{20}} + {\dfrac{14}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{18}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{18}{20}$